Roxanne
by Draco's-Baby
Summary: A short songfic to the Moulin Rouge song


Disclaimer: Not mine :D  
  
I am still working on A Love Stronger Than Hate! Dont worry! I just got a sudden hit of inspiration and thought I would write this short songfic to the song "Roxanne" from Moulin Rouge. Enjoy!  
  
Roxanne  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This is a story of a prostitute, and her lover. First comes love, then passion, then suspicion, hate, jealousy, deceit, betrayal. In a world where love is for the highest bidder..   
  
Jealousy will drive you............mad! Roxanne..  
  
Harry was sitting in the Great Hall, his head in his hands. He had her once. He had Hermione, in thier 5th year. But she started to change. He clothes, her attitude, and most of all, her.  
  
You dont have to put on that red light  
  
Walk the streets for money  
  
You dont care if it is wrong or if it is right  
  
He knew Hermione had changed, and it wasnt for the better. He couldnt think of one guy in Gryffindor house that hadnt had his way with her. And now she had a new interest. Draco Malfoy.  
  
Roxanne  
  
You dont have to wear that dress tonight  
  
Roxanne  
  
You dont have to sell your body to the night.  
  
Draco sat across the hall at the Slytherin table, with Hermione on his lap. She had a white dress on, that was tight fitting, and come to just halfway down her thighs. She had done an enlarging charm on her breasts, and had dyed her hair platinum blonde, which hung down her back straight. Draco looked at Harry with an evil smirk and turned back to Hermione, staring at her with his cold grey eyes.  
  
His eyes upon your face  
  
Harry thought he was going to go mad with jealousy with every second he looked at Draco with Hermione. She giggled when his hand travelled lower down her leg. She put her hand on his face, and he covered it with his own.  
  
His hand upon your hand  
  
Harry sat there, staring at them, not being able to move a muscle. Hermione's eyes found him, and she blew him a kiss. His eyes narrowed, and he clenched and unclenched his fists. He would love to get up and punch Draco right in the face and take Hermione out of his grasp. Then Draco moved his lips across Hermione's neck and she made an audible gasp. Harry's eyes flashed in anger.  
  
His lips caress your skin  
  
Harry was going insane. He tried to pry his eyes away from them, but he couldnt seem to look away. Then Draco made once last glance at Harry and dragged Hermione into a passionate kiss, his hand going visibly up her dress. Harry got up and swept out of the hall. He couldnt handle it, he could feel his vision blur as he walked swiftly down the hallway.  
  
Its more than I can stand.  
  
Later that night, Harry heard giggling downstairs, and Hermione's voice floated up to his dormitory.  
  
"Shut up, Draco. Everyone will hear you!" She giggled.  
  
Harry rolled over in bed, his heart heavy.  
  
Why does my heart cry?  
  
He jumped out of bed and raced downstairs. He caught Hermione and Draco in a very suggestive position. Hermione gasped and sat up quickly. Draco glared.  
  
"What do you want, Potter?" Draco demanded.  
  
Harry grabbed Hermione's wrist and dragged her upstairs, ignoring her protests.  
  
"I need to tell you something, Hermione. Its important"  
  
Feelings I cant hide  
  
"What do you want, Potter?" Hermione growed, imitating exactly what Draco had said moments before.   
  
Harry stared at her, his eyes wide.  
  
"You have never spoken to me like that" He whispered. Hermione smirked.  
  
"Things change, Potter. Now what do you want?" Harry looked down.  
  
"I cant hide this from you, Hermione. I love you" Hermione looked at him.  
  
"Well I dont love you. I cant love you. I am not in a position to love. I sell myself, Harry. This is my life"  
  
With that, she retreated back downstairs. Harry grabbed her and whipped her around.  
  
"Your free to leave me, Hermione, but just believe me when I say that I do love you"  
  
Hermione pushed him away. Harry's insides bubbled in jealousy.  
  
Draco came up the stairs.   
  
"Whats going on? Come back down, Hermione. Your with me" He said suspiciously.  
  
He looked at Harry in loathing.  
  
"Surely you dont want to be with Potty here" Hermione gave Harry one last glance and let Draco lead her downstairs.  
  
Harry fell to his knees and buried his head in his hands and cried. That did it. Jealousy had driven him mad.  
  
Your free to leave me, but just dont decieve me, and please believe me when I say I love you. 


End file.
